Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter six
Chapter six of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story The next day, everyone was trying to get over their near-death-experience yesterday. Riven luckily returned in the morning alive and well. At school Kit tried to put it at the back of his mind, but he was becoming as paranoid as Oscar's mom, which his friends notice, who were sitting at a bench. "Guys I'm worried, what if Don Karnage was right?" Rey guesses, "ah I never believe anything that pirate says" Ernie dismissed, or at least hoped as Kit squares off with his old rival Teddy, "I don't know Ernie, Kit knows Karnage better than anyone" Bert says, "only one way to find out" Sam says and when Kit was taking a break from his little bout they come over to talk, that's when the wall exploded and everyone drop to the floor. From the smoke emerged Thaddeus E. Klang complete with his red-cloaked spear-wielding minions. "I got you now boy" he says to Kit, "hey you overgrown rope, leave him alone" Ernie warns and kicks at Klang who blocks with his right-arm, causing Ernie to grab his right-leg in agony while hopping, the others looked on in shock, but were now angry: with a battle-cry they charge at the villains, "Kit run!" Rey urged and Kit reluctantly does, "after him he must not escape" Klang orders to some of his henchmen and they fallow Kit while he and the rest battle the Jungle-Aces. Kit was running down the halls with many other panicked students and teachers, arriving in the cafeteria he runs to a cabinet and hides there while everyone else fled out the doors and Klang's minions burst in, ignoring the others they search for Kit, who holds his breath, when they couldn't find him one resorted to interrogating a teacher who was hiding under a table with three students, "where his he?" he demanded yanking out an okapi-boy, "let him go!" the teacher, a female-puffin demanded while moving toward them only to be stopped by two others, "not a chance, tell was where that teenager-bear is or else" he threatens when a tray pummels him, looking they see the thrower was none other than Kit, "it's me you want come and get me" he taunts, the minions do just that and charge at him, but he managed to best them all: one plopped into a trashcan, another was sent flying across a table and a third crashed into the food-items, the rest lay defeated in similar places. Kit looked at the teacher and student to make sure they were alright, and they smile at him in gratitude, but the other two (a bearded-dragon-girl and a tortoise-girl) scowl at him for some reason, Kit felt unnerved and decides to leave them alone, he made himself scarce anyway. Back with Rey and the other boys they had beaten all of Klang's minions until only Klang himself was left. "I must admit, you're a good, all of you" he compliments, "you haven't seen nothing yet" Felix retorts and charges only to be grabbed by Klang's left-fist and thrown to the benches, Rey was tossed to a basket full of dodge-balls, which give her an idea while Klang has his coiling tail around Sam and was currently squaring off with Oscar, "hey rattler, let's play ball" Rey shouts and flings the balls at him, causing him to let go of Sam, while he recovers after Rey lets up she charges in and stomps him in the chest, that's when police-sirens could be heard, "drat the cops, you may have won the battle, but not the war" he growls and retreats with his minions. Later we see police-cars and ambulances gathered along with many concerned parents, everyone was outside trying to heal in both ways: few were hurt physically, but many were emotionally. Kit had noticed most were giving the cold-shoulder toward him and had a good guess why. Currently he sat on a bench as parents were gathering their children. His adopted-family and Clara arrive too. "Kit are you alright? we heard what happened and were worried" Rebecca ranted, "yeah I'm alright, but I think Karnage is right" Kit answered, "who was after you this time?" Baloo wondered when their old-friend Detective-Thursday walks over, "I can help with that: since you guys tend to be a villain-magnet, no offense, do you know one named Thaddeus E. Klang?" he questioned, Baloo was shocked, "a snake-guy with a big cloak and robotic-arms and jaw?" he theorized, "yeah" Thursday confirmed, Baloo nods, "I've never met that one" Rebecca says, "that's because I haven't even met you yet Becky, Louie and me met him in Ghafia" Baloo tells, "wait, is this the same Klang you two and Katie Dodd fought over Tinabula?" Riven guessed, "yeah, you see when Louie and me were on a vacation..." Baloo began, telling how Klang was after Tinabula because of a sound-based weapon, but Baloo Louie and Katie defeated him by triggering a self-destruct device that obliterated Tinabula, but they didn't get to see if Klang made it out alive or not "...and that was the last we ever heard of him" Baloo finished, "wow, and I thought Tinabula was just a myth" Rebecca says, she rarely believed Baloo's stories, no matter how honest he was being, but he sounded serious in this one, "it probably is now, since it got destroyed" Baloo notes. In the bushes nearby, El-Gato and Crazy-Edie were watching, "drat, we almost had him, I figured he would have friends with him" Edie complained having suspected Kit would have help, "let's get out of here before anyone notices" El-Gato suggested and together they vamoose. Later the attack becomes front-page news. Molly and Ramón were let out of their school early for their safety. Ernie's foot was sore, but not broken, guessing his military-training had made his bones solid as a rock, which he and his parents were grateful for. Oscar's mom of course went psycho for her son's well-being, but she doesn't blame Kit, especially when she noticed others were. Many people were starting to get hostile toward Higher-for-Hire (mainly Kit) and anyone who associate with them, except the associates themselves and Shere Khan. For lunch the Higher-for-Hire family decided to head to the Corner-Ice-Cream-store near the Cunningham's old apartment-building, mainly to cheer Kit up. Unfortunately the salesman (a hummingbird) was not pleased to see them. "Oh no I'm not allowing him here" he lectures to Kit, "excuse me?" Rebecca demanded, "my son goes to his school, he almost got killed" the salesman counters, making Kit back up, "hey you can't blame him for being every bad-guy's favorite" Baloo defended as a crowd gather, "doesn't matter, as long as he's here he's a menace to everyone around him" the bird retorted, but the family really snap: Riven grabs his uniform and pulls him up to his face, "look if you think we wanted to put a target on his back, I advise you to think again" he reasoned letting him go, while Kit looked at the crowd who scowl at him, "I'm not saying that at all, what I am saying is it doesn't matter if it was an accident or not, as long as he's here he's endangering everyone around him" the salesman countered, Riven face-palmed: this was probably the most stubborn person he's ever had to reason with, even if he did have a point, which is what Kit was thinking as he turns away and bolted, Molly was the first to notice, "Kit wait where are you going?" she calls but he doesn't answer or stop, the rest scowl at the bird before fallowing the bear-teenager. Kit ran and ran until he was in the outskirts, he arrives at the Old-Bomber-Wreck where he would usually go whenever he was upset. He climbs up onto the cockpit's roof and sat there staring at nothing in particular. It felt like hours but it was only a minute or two, so he wasn't alone for long as the others arrive. "Kit?" Rebecca says, but Kit didn't speak or look, "come on don't listen to that guy, he doesn't know what he's talking about" Baloo asserted, and that's when Kit looked at them, "but he's right" he said, "what?" Ramon asked, "everyone was in danger because of me, if I wasn't so special, none of this would be happening" Kit ranted, Clara climbs up to join him, "you know, your father had to deal with this a few times, his name was Kieran, and he was one of the best pilots in the military, to the point where he gained a celebrity status like you" she informed, everyone look at her in interest, "I knew my father was named Kieran, and that he and mom invented cloud-surfing and the airfoil, but that's about it" Kit admitted, "well before the First-Great-War ended, there were times he had to change his name when he had a bounty on his head, his favorite was Aerostar, a nickname his friends in the air-force gave him 'cause he would sometimes fly so far up in the sky he looked like he would reach space" she described, "I had no idea" Kit murmured: no wonder he was special, his father was a world-famous hero like Kit is now. Only those who knew The Cloudkicker Family personally would know, but then, would any of the associates of his parents know about him and connect the dots, and if they did would they be looking for him? Kit wasn't sure, he was pretty famous himself now, but not back then, so it's possible his parent's friends were just starting to scour the globe for him. Kit also wondered if any old enemies of his father also knew about him, that they too were after his son, and that's what Kit dreaded the most. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter seven Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction